Big Bang de chocolate
by Gatito-Pizza Humpty
Summary: Expresarlo todo en una pintura.


Disclaimer: _**The Legend of Korra **_es propiedad de Michael Dante DiMartino y Bryan Konietzko.

* * *

><p>La boda de Zhu Li y Varrick había sido muy bonita, sí. Pero como todo lo lindo, tenía su fin.<p>

Así que la mayoría se estaba despidiendo. La banda que tocaba hace algunos minutos aquellas canciones llenas de júbilo, ya se encontraba guardando sus instrumentos. Ikki buscaba a alguien desesperadamente.

Corrió por todo el salón, con cierto regalo en mano, dispuesta a encontrar a aquel Maestro Metal.

No fue tarea muy difícil. Con un mechón de cabello verde, resaltaba bastante entre los invitados.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —exclamó cuando llegó a su lado, exagerando como si lo hubiera estado buscando por todo el Océano.

Huan dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, para verla. Enarcó su ceja, como invitándola a que continuara.

Ikki supo interpretar el gesto. De inmediato se puso nerviosa, cerró los ojos, contó en su mente hasta tres y se repitió a sí misma que debía armarse de valor.

—Te hice una pintura —confesó. El "te" hizo eco en la cabeza de Huan.

—Genial —Se limitó a decir.

Ikki ignoró el comentario y le entregó el cuadro en sus manos.

—Lo titulé "Cuando te veo" porque es así como me siento cuando estoy a tu lado. Es muy difícil de explicar, por eso lo pinté —La voz de Tenzin le llamó desde el otro lado de la habitación, anunciando que ya era hora de despedirse. Ikki asintió—. Nos vemos, Huan —Hizo una pequeña maniobra de Aire Control, le robó un tierno beso en la mejilla y salió corriendo de ahí.

Huan se quedó petrificado. ¡Acababan de violar su individualidad! ¡Invadido su espacio personal! ¡Y nada menos que una chiquilla!

Sujetó bien la pintura y se marchó al hotel en el que se hospedaban.

Una vez que se encontró solo en su habitación, se dedicó a observar el regalo que Ikki le había dado.

Lucía como si todos los frascos de pinturas del color del arcoíris se hubieran caído en el lienzo. Tenía estrellas rosas y un helado gigante en forma de corazón, con chispas también de corazones. Era una explosión. Una explosión de colores y sentimientos.

Volteó la pintura y se encontró con un breve escrito que rezaba "Es como estar en un Big Bang de chocolate con cerezas".

Huan se la pasó horas mirando la pintura, maravillado con el mensaje y tratando de descifrar qué era lo que pasaba con su corazón en estos instantes, y por qué de pronto la simple idea de alejarse de cierta niña le causaba molestia, como si estuviera dejando atrás a un viejo y estimado amigo. Meditó y meditó hasta que un abominable sueño lo golpeó y cayó dormido.

* * *

><p>Desde temprano Suyin se dedicó a despertar a todos. Ese mismo día tenían que regresar a Zaofu.<p>

Huan empacó sus cosas, y tomó con mucho cuidado el cuadro, listo para viajar.

Su familia, curiosa, miró rápidamente la pintura, preguntándose de dónde la había sacado. Pero ninguno se animó a preguntar.

Era un trayecto cansado. Sin embargo, apenas pisó el suelo salió disparado como un rayo hacia su cuarto.

Una oleada de inspiración le seguía, de esas que no sentía desde hace meses y que no hay que ignorar por nada del mundo.

Comenzó a pintar, loco de pasión. Pintó sobre lo que sentía. Más precisamente sobre lo que aquella personita le hacía sentir. Dejó que sus manos guiaran el pincel con la libertad propia de un Maestro Aire, escogió matices oscuros, y al final del día, terminó su obra.

Con algunas manchas de pintura en la cara y el cabello revuelto, esperó hasta que se secó y la empacó con sumo cuidado en una caja, escribiendo la dirección del Templo Aire de la Isla.

* * *

><p>—¡Ikki! Te llegó un paquete —La cantarina voz de su madre interrumpió la carrera de Aire Control que estaba teniendo con sus hermanos.<p>

Corrió hasta la cocina y se encontró con una gran caja.

—¡Oh! —Su mirada brilló—. ¿Es para mí? ¿Lo es? ¿lo es? ¿lo es? —preguntó ansiosa mientras agitaba un poco el cartón, tratando de averiguar qué contenía.

—Sí, Ikki. Pero no hagas eso, podrías maltratarlo —revolvió su cabello con cariño y le dio espacio a su hija para que abriera de una buena vez la correspondencia.

Arrancó con ímpetu toda la cinta que llevaba puesta, abrió la caja y se encontró con un cuadro.

No hacía falta leer el remitente para saber quién se lo había mandado.

—¡Mamá! ¡Es una pintura! —anunció feliz, con la mirada resplandeciente y sacando aquella obra de su empaque.

—Es muy linda, hija —contestó no muy segura. Lo cierto era que no le veía forma alguna, y esas rayas rojas color sangre, no coincidían mucho con su definición de "lindo".

Y al fondo de la caja, Ikki se encontró con una nota.

_La llamé "Cuando no estás"._

Era todo lo que decía.

La Maestra Aire puso gesto pensativo y analizó la pintura abstracta. Era una catástrofe, con tan sólo verla sentía una aguda tristeza que se instalaba en su cuerpo sin previo aviso. Un cuadro deprimente. A ella no le gustaba cómo se sentía.

Entonces volteó el cuadro y se encontró con algo escrito "Es como un apocalipsis".

Se imaginó viviendo en carne propia uno y se cercioró de que no era para nada bonito.

Pema no entendía qué pasaba. Ikki tampoco lo entendía muy bien. Estaba debatiendo internamente entre si sentirse triste, por la angustia plasmada de Huan, o si sentirse feliz, porque ese cuadro quería decir que le apreciaba de alguna forma, que la extrañaba.

—¡Mamá! Me voy a Zaofu —decidió por fin.

* * *

><p>Graciar por leer :).<p>

Mi primer intento de Huan/Ikki. Juro que traté de no enfocar los sentimientos de Huan hacia lo romántico x3.


End file.
